hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
The Lizard King
The Lizard King is episode six of season two of Hero: 108, and episode fifty-eight overall. Synopsis First Squad welcomes the cunning Lizard King to Big Green. Suspicous, only Lin Chung realizes that Lizard King has struck a deal with Twin Masters. Plot In a thick forest, First Squad is fighting the lizards, but the heroes quickly overcome them. This prompts Lizard King to come forward, casually stepping over the pile of his defeated warriors. He shoots his energy beams from the eye spots on his frill in the direction of Lin Chung and Mystique Sonia, who dodge it, causing it to hit the thorny vines behind them. The vines rapidly bloom, but also shower the area with an array of thorns, which First Squad's warriors also dodge. Lizard King announces that while he is unhappy with outcome of the battle, he respects Big Green. He tells of studying humans from afar, and for this reason he wants to join Big Green. As he offers them the flowers he made to bloom, all but Lin Chung are quick to accept. In First Squad's headquarters, the Lizard King marvels at the uniqueness of the humans warriors, something lacking amongst his lizards. Lin Chung comments on how people even fail to recognize their true selves, and takes the opportunity to unveil some portraits aimed at revealing First Squad's inner selves. The portraits are universally found to be far from flattering, with some considered offensive and others simply bizarre. Mighty Ray's, intended to depict compassion, is interpreted by him as weak. Sonia's, meant to convey inner strength, is taken as ugly. The rest are regarded similarly. It is at this time that Woo the Wise arrives, showing off his 4D Visual Component Enhancer, designed to capture images in 4D for realism. Excited by this prospect, First Squad, save for Lin Chung, and ApeTrully are quick to have images taken of them, which Lizard King provides. All are quite pleased by the results. Lin Chung, hurt inwardly, decides to leave to train outside. Lizard King then calls for a group portrait. However, he then uses his energy attack, focused through the 4D Visual Component Enhancer, to freeze them solid. He then ponders his reward for turning them over to Twin Masters. When Lin Chung returns, he is perplexed by the disappearance of First Squad, but soon comes to suspect the Lizard King. He thus sets out for Lizard Castle, which he infiltrates, disarming numerous lizards on the way. Lizard King, however, has expected him, and attempts the freezing trick. Lin Chung retaliates with harmonic energy, which holds the freezing energy at bay, before knowcking it back and being focused backward through the 4D Visual COmponent Enhancer, leading it to strike First Squad and Commander Apetrully, who are freed. In the following battle, though First Squad hold the upper hand, they begin to realize that Lin Chung's insights were not as far off as they had though. ApeTrully reveals another side, which allows him to battle the lizards. Mr. No Hands lets loose. Sonia realizes her strength while toppling a table on some lizards. Mighty Ray soon finds himself compelled to help those same trapped lizards. After this act of compassion the lizards lose their aggerssion, so that only the Lizard King remains with a spirit of battle. Lizard King approaches his lizards, raising his frill so as to force them to continue the battle. The lizards, however, will not be forced. Supplied with rope by Jumpy, they attack en masse and tie up the king, whom they declare is not longer their ruler. First Squad acknowledges that Lin Chung had known them after all. Back at Big Green, Jumpy, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, Sonia, and ApeTrully unveil some art of their own to Lin Chung, a conglomeration painting to which each of them contributed. Though it bears next to no resemblance to Lin Chung, he manages to remain polite, saying that he could ask for nothing more. He comes to learn that he will not need to, as several have been made and now adorn his room. Appearances *Lizard King *Lin Chung *Commander ApeTrully *Mystique Sonia *Jumpy Ghostface *Mr. No Hands *Woo the Wise *Assorted lizards Trivia * First appearance of the Lizard King. Notes *It is unknown how the Lizard King managed to smuggle the frozen First Squad and ApeTrully all the way to Lizard Castle. *The Zebra Brothers don't appear in this episode. Quotes Errors *In one scene, Lizard King has four nostrils. *The shadows that appear as Lizard King photographs First Squad individually do not match the shadow that Lin Chung notices afterward. *The distance between the stands holding Lin Chung's painting changes between scenes. *Paint blots on the paintings created by First Squad are not only identical on ever canvas, but resemble paintings in Lizard Castle as well. Gallery The Lizard King 001.png The Lizard King 002.png The Lizard King 003.png The Lizard King 004.png The Lizard King 005.png The Lizard King 006.png The Lizard King 007.png The Lizard King 008.png The Lizard King 009.png The Lizard King 010.png The Lizard King 011.png The Lizard King 012.png The Lizard King 013.png The Lizard King 014.png The Lizard King 015.png The Lizard King 016.png The Lizard King 017.png The Lizard King 018.png The Lizard King 019.png The Lizard King 020.png The Lizard King 021.png The Lizard King 022.png The Lizard King 023.png The Lizard King 024.png The Lizard King 025.png The Lizard King 026.png The Lizard King 027.png The Lizard King 028.png The Lizard King 029.png The Lizard King 030.png The Lizard King 031.png The Lizard King 032.png The Lizard King 033.png The Lizard King 034.png The Lizard King 035.png The Lizard King 036.png The Lizard King 037.png The Lizard King 038.png The Lizard King 039.png The Lizard King 040.png The Lizard King 041.png The Lizard King 042.png The Lizard King 043.png The Lizard King 044.png The Lizard King 045.png The Lizard King 046.png The Lizard King 047.png The Lizard King 048.png The Lizard King 049.png The Lizard King 050.png The Lizard King 051.png The Lizard King 052.png The Lizard King 053.png The Lizard King 054.png The Lizard King 055.png The Lizard King 056.png The Lizard King 057.png The Lizard King 058.png The Lizard King 059.png The Lizard King 060.png The Lizard King 061.png The Lizard King 062.png The Lizard King 063.png The Lizard King 064.png The Lizard King 065.png The Lizard King 066.png The Lizard King 067.png The Lizard King 068.png The Lizard King 069.png The Lizard King 070.png The Lizard King 071.png The Lizard King 072.png The Lizard King 073.png The Lizard King 074.png The Lizard King 075.png The Lizard King 046.png The Lizard King 077.png The Lizard King 078.png The Lizard King 079.png The Lizard King 080.png The Lizard King 081.png The Lizard King 082.png The Lizard King 083.png The Lizard King 084.png The Lizard King 085.png The Lizard King 086.png The Lizard King 087.png The Lizard King 088.png The Lizard King 089.png The Lizard King 090.png The Lizard King 091.png The Lizard King 092.png The Lizard King 093.png The Lizard King 094.png The Lizard King 095.png The Lizard King 096.png The Lizard King 097.png The Lizard King 098.png The Lizard King 099.png The Lizard King 100.png The Lizard King 101.png The Lizard King 102.png The Lizard King 103.png The Lizard King 104.png The Lizard King 105.png The Lizard King 106.png The Lizard King 107.png The Lizard King 108.png The Lizard King 109.png The Lizard King 110.png The Lizard King 111.png The Lizard King 112.png The Lizard King 113.png The Lizard King 114.png The Lizard King 115.png The Lizard King 116.png The Lizard King 117.png The Lizard King 118.png The Lizard King 119.png The Lizard King 120.png The Lizard King 121.png The Lizard King 122.png The Lizard King 123.png The Lizard King 124.png The Lizard King 125.png The Lizard King 126.png The Lizard King 127.png The Lizard King 128.png The Lizard King 129.png The Lizard King 130.png The Lizard King 131.png The Lizard King 132.png The Lizard King 133.png The Lizard King 134.png The Lizard King 135.png The Lizard King 136.png The Lizard King 137.png The Lizard King 138.png The Lizard King 139.png The Lizard King 140.png The Lizard King 141.png The Lizard King 142.png The Lizard King 143.png The Lizard King 144.png The Lizard King 145.png The Lizard King 146.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes